Ophal D'Neeth Flatroq
Ophal D'Neeth Flatroq, a native of Nightmaria, had been the Ambassador from the Empire of Nightmaria to the Kingdom of FarrogThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 1 for approximately a decade.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 7 He, along with a single servitor, Puny Sploor; one Imperial Courier, Beetle Praata;The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 16 and Ophal's pet slow-worm, Eemlee; were the only occupants of the Nightmarian Embassy.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 1 For official business, the Ambassador dealt solely with the Farrogal King.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 3The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 16 Otherwise, Ophal did his best to avoid all other inhabitants of Farrog, moving around the city covered in a black snake-skin cloak, travelling - whenever possible at night - via back alleys and little-used unlit streets.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 7 The Ambassador usually wore high-cowled robes of green silk.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 1 Because of various birth defects and other disfiguring conditions, Ophal had a misleading, unique-to-himself appearance which gave the locals who caught sight of him, the unfortunate impression that he was basically reptilian in nature. Because of this, the citizens of Farrog mistakenly thought that all Nightmarians - whose accepted name for themselves was thought to be "Fiends" - looked like the Ambassador and so considered them, as a race, to be "unhuman"The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 7 - scaly, slimy and lizard-like.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 3 Some of Ophal's birth defects made it impossible for him to speak clearly.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 16 In The Fiends of Nightmaria For nearly the entire time that Ophal had been Ambassador, the King of Farrog was - in Ophal's opinion - the grossly incompetent N'Gorm the Lesser.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 13 Because King N'Gorm was extremely intimidated by the Nightmarians in general, and by Ophal in particular, his policies in regard to Nightmaria were basically those of appeasement, which led to the enrichment of Nightmaria's coffers. This, reasonably non-aggressive, status quo between the two adjoining countries ended abruptly when the necromancers, Bauchelain and Korbal Broach, arrived in Farrog. The consequent usurpation and beheading of King N'Gorm by BauchelainThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 3The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 7 - a change which was greatly to Ophal's distressThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 13 - led to policy changes that eventually resulted in the Ambassador having to deliver to the new King, Bauchelain the First, the Nightmarian Emperor's "Proclamation of War".The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 16 As a result of this, Ophal and his small household (including Eemlee) wasted little time in leaving Farrog to travel back to Nightmaria.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 19The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 30 Quotes "Unfortunate thkin aiwilllment... Mithchanth of birrrth, poor Ophal, cweft of pawate, dithjointed of jaw, thenthitive to wight and dryneth, thuth wequirrring thick humidity, dank and darrrk, forrr comforrrt." ('Translation': "Unfortunate skin ailment... Mischance of birth, poor Ophal, cleft of palate, disjointed of jaw, sensitive to light and dryness, thus requiring thick humidity, dank and dark, for comfort.") [Ophal D'Neeth Flatroq telling King Bauchelain the First - with difficulty - about some of the reasons for his reptilian-like appearance in The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 16.] Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans